Sancocho de cuentos
by Gon Mirdon
Summary: Blancanieves asesina al Lobo Feroz. El Coyote busca venganza. El Cascanueces y la Muerte declaran la guerra a los Looney Tunes. ¿Qué está ocurriendo en el librero?
1. I

PELIGRO: ESTE CUENTO PUEDE SACARLE UNA SONRISA ¡NO LO LEA! ¿NO ME ENTIENDE? ¡QUE NO!

Érase una de tantas veces, que una vez Blancanieves de tanta hambre que le dio, hizo un berrinche tan grande, pero tan grande, que se dio a la tarea de tirar las cosas de la cocina por la ventana. Cuando le tocó al cuchillo, este atravesó el enmarcado, las páginas, la contratapa y la tapa, para pasarse a otro cuento, donde mató al lobo feroz, que no pudo terminar de disfrutar la sopa de Correcaminos junto a su amigo el Coyote.

Andaba Caperucita buscando al lobo en el bosque cuando un aullido hizo que se distrajera del camino. De un buen tropezón cayó al suelo encima de una flor y, por culpa de ser el mundo tan chiquito, en esa flor descansaba Campanita. Y el enojo de tan pequeña persona volvió a Caperucita en una persona grande y se fue el hada a su cuento muy molesta.

Pronto llegarían los enanos, pensaba Blancanieves, y se destaparía el terrible crimen. Si llegaba a oídos del Cascanueces, sería eliminada del cuento. Debía ir al cuento del lobo y evitar que se supiese. En eso, alguien tocó a la puerta.


	2. II

Tocaba y tocaba con más fuerza. Debía abrir, porque en los cuentos siempre hay que abrir la puerta, si no, no hay cuento. Y abrió... Y suspiró. Era la Abuelita.

—Disculpa mi niña. Estoy recolectando ingredientes para un sancocho sabrosísimo que haré para mi nieta. ¿Tienes papas en tu patio? Mejor no me digas, ya entré y las vi. Hasta tomé algunas. No le negarás un par de papas a una ancianita, ¿verdad? ¡Pero por el Doctor Seuss!, sí que eres calladita, di algo.

—Ah... Eh... Lo siento —le dijo Blancanieves un poco acelerada—. Es que he tenido malas experiencias con ancianas que hacen cosas sin mi permiso. ¿Podría irse por favor? No es que me moleste, pero ahora mismo estoy intranquila.

—Ay mi hijita, ser joven y bella es una intranquilidad total. En mis días de mocedad tuve un amorío con un joven príncipe que estaba casado y, como todas las esposas, la suya era una bruja y cuando lo supo, lo convirtió en lobo. Es cierto que era un animal en la cama, pero ya tomándose el asunto literal, la cosa cambió y nos dejamos, ya sabes, cosas de pulgas y mal aliento. En venganza busca comerme a mí y a mi nieta. Bueno, veo que estas cansada y nerviosa, no quiero aburrirte con mis historias, mejor te dejo tranquila. Ah mira.. —Sacó una fruta de su bolso—. Toma esta manzana en agradecimiento por dejarme invadir tu cuento.

Blancanieves dio un paso atrás, mucho más intraquila que antes.

—Eh... Gracias... Pero tengo malas experiencias con las manzanas.

—Pero querida, pareces que tienes malas experiencias con todo.

—Oiga, y ese lobo que dice... ¿Acaso no será su nieta...

—Caperucita, mi niña dulce. ¿La conoces?

Blancanieves sintió un tembladero por dentro que se expandió hasta manifestarse en sus manos. Intentó calmarse respirando profundamente sin éxito alguno.

—¿Me dice que viene de otro cuento? ¿como pudo salir?

—Tengo un pase especial que me dio el Cascanueces.

En ese preciso momento Blancanieves esbozó una sonrisa, divisó un escape al castigo.

—Escuche, tengo un serio problema. Ni sé como decirle...

—Mira. Te me sientas, te hago un té y me lo dices poco a poco, ¿sí?

—¡No! He hecho algo fatal. Si se llegan a enterar... Mire, creo... Creo que maté al lobo de su cuento.

La Abuelita le miró fijamente un rato a la cara, de ojo a ojo. Se sacó la caja de dientes, y estrepitosamente estalló en carcajadas. Se quedó así un rato, un rato más, y así siguió...

—Imposible niña —le dijo la Abuelita después de quedarse con la garganta seca—, a ese tipo ni con un hacha un leñador pudo matarlo.

—Le digo que le maté.

—¿Viste el cadáver?

—No. No puedo salir de mi cuento, pero los animales que son irrelevantes para la trama pueden ir de cuento en cuento sin necesidad de ningún permiso. Un pajarito vino y me contó todo. De verdad, necesito su ayuda.

La abuela se llevó la mano a la frente.

—Es que... Si se toma enserio lo que me dices, entonces... ¡Entonces! Alteraste la línea argumental de mi cuento. Hay incertidumbre en mi relato, el final ha desaparecido. Se ha vuelto un cuento muy peligroso, nadie sabe como puede acabar. Será mejor que no regrese hasta que el Cascanueces lo arregle.

—¡Es precisamente lo que quiero evitar! Si el Cascanueces lo descubre, me eliminará de mi cuento.

—Ah ya sé que quieres. Quieres mi pase.

—Sí. Mire lo que haremos. Usted quédese aquí y hágase pasar por mí cuando vengan los enanos. Ellos tienen muy mala vista y, para la atención que me ponen, ni se darán cuenta. Yo iré a su cuento, me disfrazaré del lobo hasta que pase la inspección.

—Te olvidas de algo, ¿y quién hará el papel de la abuela?

—De eso no se preocupe. Ya tengo a alguien en mente.

Y sin decir más, tomó el permiso, saltó por la ventana atravesando página tras página, para entrar al cuento del acontecido lobicidio.


	3. III

Y es así como, sin muchas explicaciones, llega al lugar del crimen, no sin antes protagonizar una disparatada sesión de persecución y corre bastante, porque el bosque es peligrosísimo y hay que justificarlo.

Blancanieves, que corre sin saber por qué, porque ni siquiera sabe qué le persigue; se esconde en un agujero en el suelo. Es en ese momento que se da cuenta que el agujero no estaba solo, porque obvio, los agujeros en el suelo no se hacen solos. Y voltea, y lo que ve, la deja impactada.

—¡Un enano! —Dice en susurro.

—¡Por los pelos de Gandalf! Por eso odio salir de mi cuento.¡No soy un maldito enano! ¡Soy un hobbit! ¡Un hobbit!

—¿Qué buscas fuera del Señor de los Anillos?

—Para su información señorita es usted quien está invadiendo mi casa y debo ser yo quien haga las preguntas. Se equivoca usted de personaje nuevamente. Vengo del Hobbit. ¿Qué hace una señorita tan delicada en un lugar tan espantoso?

—¡Algo me persigue!

—Señorita —le dijo el pequeño con algo de ironía—, esto es un bosque, aquí todo le persigue, ¿por qué cree que no salgo?

—Pero escuché de un pajarito que tienes un anillo que te hace invisible. ¿Por qué no lo usas?

—Desde que desapareció el lobo de estas tierras, las criaturas salvajes se han multiplicado e invaden sin control todos los cuentos. Mi casa en Hobbiton está plagada de esas bestias.

A Blancanieves en ese instante se le ocurrió un brillante plan, pero una estúpida idea.

—¡Préstame tu anillo!

—¿Quieres mi precioso? —dijo alterado Bilbo —¡No, no, no y no! ¡Ladrona! ¡Es mío me oyes! ¡Lárgate de mi casa! ¡Es mío, el precioso es mío!

—Es que tengo que saltar al siguiente libro.

—Te ahorro el viaje. Ya yo pasé por allí. Lo que hay es una historieta de los Looney Tunes que pusieron por error en este estante. Es un mundo demasiado caótico, ni siquiera el Cascanueces lo visita. Así que, sin más, sal de mi casa y que te coma algo por ahí. No te daré mi anillo. Ya me tienen harto, ¡todo el mundo quiere mi precioso! ¡Todos!

—Sé que hay en la historieta, ahí está mi única esperanza. ¡Por favor, ayúdame! Tengo que llegar a la casa de la Abuelita, ahí encontraré una ventana por la cual saltar.

—¡No! ¡Lárgate!

Y así, sin esperanza y sin anillo, salió Blancanieves del agujero con el miedo entre las piernas. Intentaba esconderse detrás de los árboles para evitar llamar la atención. En ese instante escuchó cómo el viento se rompía, y a su lado, clavada en el árbol, apareció una flecha. Pasmada, volteó y vio a una mujer voluptuosa, anglosajona, con una capucha roja encima y arco en mano, que le miraba con sumo odio. Escuchó también cuando le dijo:

—Devuélveme al Lobo Feroz, maldita ladrona de libros.


	4. IV

Mientras tanto, en el cuento de Blancanieves, los enanos volvían de su trabajo en las montañas. Estaban algo desconcertados por la cantidad alarmante de animales salvajes que encontraban en su camino. Se imaginaban que la bruja malvada había regresado al reino, y por eso aceleraban el paso, preocupados por Blancanieves.

Al llegar y abrir la puerta, vieron a la impostora cocinando y se le quedaron mirando. La Abuelita también se les quedó mirando. Los siete enanos se miraron entre ellos y entre tanta mirada, iniciaron un debate de lo más chulo:

—Te dije que no podíamos quedarnos tres días en la montaña. No ha comido nada en ese tiempo, y mira cómo está, del hambre tan grande hasta la piel se le ha arrugado.

—Sí que eres tonto. Esto es obra de la bruja malvada, es parte de su plan para que el príncipe, cuando llegue de su viaje, le coja tirria a Blancanieves y la deje.

—Tontos serán los dos. Esa no es Blancanieves, es la bruja malvada. Se olvidan que siempre sale a hacer sus maldades disfrazada de ancianita.

—Pues habrá que probarlo. Si cocina sabroso, es nuestra Blancanieves, si cocina fatal, es la buja, porque no existe bruja que cocine bien cuando todo lo que hace le sale mal.

Todos de acuerdo, se sentaron a la mesa a esperar con emoción la comida. Le preguntaron a la doña lo que había para comer.

—¡Un rico y delicioso sancocho!

Los enanitos se decían unos a otros en murmuraciones: ¿qué sería ese plato tan raro y novedoso?

Cuando les fue servido en el plato, y vieron esta sopa extraña con diferentes tipos de carnes, verduras y tubérculos, se miraron desconcertados y sumamente preocupados, y otra vez estalló el debate:

—Esto sin lugar a dudas debe ser obra de una bruja. Yo no lo comeré, debe estar envenenado.

—Pero tengo tanta hambre... Hay que hacerlo por Blancanieves, si no nunca sabremos la verdad.

—Es vieja y prepara platos raros. No necesitamos más pruebas, es la bruja.

—Ninguna bruja es limpia, y miren como ha limpiado la cocina y el resto de la casa. Es Blancanieves. ¿Cómo pueden desconfiar así de ella? La tiene que estar pasando fatal viviendo en un cuerpo tan feo.

—No lo sabremos hasta que probemos la comida. Yo lo haré, soy el de más edad y el que tiene menos que perder. Si me pasa algo, clávenle el hacha en el cráneo y échenle candela hasta que les diga que hizo con Blancanieves.

El enano de más edad tragó saliva. Tomó la cuchara, con ella agarró uno de los trozos de papa con sopa y se los llevó muy lentamente a la boca. Latía a mil por hora el corazoncito de los demás. Antes que tragara se taparon los ojos. Cuando los abrieron, vieron como el enano anciano no se movía, con los ojos abiertos, congelado.

—¡Brujería! —dijo uno.

—¡Tráiganme el hacha! —dijo el otro.


	5. V

En cuanto a Blancanieves, la verdadera, la cual no quería en ese momento ser la verdadera, se encontraba entre el árbol y la nieta loca que le apuntaba con un arco.

—Vuelvo y te repito —le dijo Caperucita—, ¿dónde está el lobo? Sé que lo tienes. ¡Devuélvemelo ahora!

Las manos temblaban al sostener la flecha y los ojos se cargaban de lágrimas. Estaba muy alterada.

—Oye, tranquila. No soy la ladrona de libros —le dijo Blancanieves —, no sé de lo que...

—¡Mientes! ¿Acaso sabes lo que es perder a tu mejor amigo y enemigo al mismo tiempo verdad?, ¡¿verdad?! ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo lo va a saber una niña mimada como tú? Voy a disparar, no me importa —la voz se le quebró—, no me importa el inmenso dolor que te cause. ¡Así que mejor dímelo! ¡Dímelo!

—¡No lo sé! —Blancanieves perdía el control—. ¡No sé dónde está! —Las lágrimas le salían a borbotones.

—¿Por qué vas en dirección a casa de mi abuela? ¿Ella tiene algo que ver en esto? ¿Por qué tiene que meterse en mis asuntos? ¡Él no es lo que ustedes creen que es!

Blancanieves trató de calmarse y evitar tener una flecha clavada en el pecho.

—Conozco a tu abuela. Incluso me ha hablado de ti. Me dijo que eras una chica muy dulce.

Caperucita se sintió confusa por un momento. Le temblaban los labios, y miraba desconcertada a su alrededor. Se secó las lágrimas y los mocos con el borde de su ropa y dijo con voz lastimera:

—Hace poco una maldita hada se robó mi inocencia y me convirtió en adulta. De golpe empecé a experimentar sentimientos que antes no sentía y comencé a comprender las insinuaciones de las personas grandes. Las personas me dan asco. Por más que te diga no me entenderías, ¡la única persona que me entendía era el lobo!, mi querido lobo feroz. —Las lágrimas le nacieron de nuevo—. Lo amo... Lo amo...

—Déjame ir, por favor —suplicaba Blancanieves—. Si me dejas ir te prometo que te ayudaré a buscarlo.

—Desde que el lobo desapareció este bosque resulta peligroso e intransitable. Nadie en su sano juicio lo cruzaría, excepto tú. No te dejaré ir. ¡No!, ¡de ninguna manera! ¡Me dirás qué buscas en este bosque!, ¡me lo dirás por que tú tienes a mi lobo! ¡Lo tienes!

Tomó una soga y amarró a Blancanieves a un árbol.

—Espero que las bestias del bosque te convenzan de hablarme para mañana.

Se marchó Caperucita entre los arbustos. Blancanieves lloraba desconsoladamente. Si le hubiera dicho que ella era la asesina seguro la hubiese matado. Pronto llegaría el Cascanueces y se descubriría todo. Su cuento ya no sería el mismo cuento. Entre lamento y moqueada, las sogas se desataron por si solas. Algo que no veía le halaba el brazo y la llevaba hacia lo profundo del bosque. Blancanieves lo entendió todo.

—¿Eres tú enanito? ¿Te pusiste el anillo verdad?

—¡Que no soy un maldito enano! ¡Soy un hobbit! ¡Un hobbit!

Calmado ya Bilbo, continuó hablándole.

—Mira, te llevaré donde alguien que conoce este bosque muy bien y que te llevará donde quieres ir.

—¿Y quién es?

—Tú solo sígueme y cierra la boca. No sé por qué arriesgo mi vida por una mocosa que ni siquiera sabe distinguir la gente de mi especie.

Se adentraron más en la oscuridad. A medianoche divisaron una fogata encendida entre los árboles.

—Es él —dijo Bilbo entre susurros—, El Coyote.


End file.
